


Winning Streak

by magnusragnor



Series: elle fills tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Attempt at Humor, two brothers having a chill time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusragnor/pseuds/magnusragnor
Summary: “Bet you I’d beat you in darts,” Jace had said, and Alec just laughed, knowing that his brother just got a one way ticket to loserville.(for the prompt: "You almost shot me! Again!")





	Winning Streak

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to [edin](http://itsragnorfell.tumblr.com) for the prompt!! hope u like it bub 
> 
> & as per usual thank u to [charl](http://lightwoodlesbians) for being a wonderful beta ilysm <3

“You know, for a Shadowhunter, you have shit aim,” Alec grumbles, tugging on the dart that’s lodged in the wall. He tugs once, then twice until the dart comes free. Jace may have shit aim, but his throw is still strong. 

“Okay, so maybe challenging you to a dart throwing competition was a bad idea,” Jace says, slightly slurring his words. He takes a step back, taking a sip of his beer as Alec gets into position. 

Their week had been intense. Alec and his brother were extremely busy with recent demon attacks and Imogen breathing down their necks trying to make sure nothing is going wrong. It’s been draining, and when Jace came to his office after a hunt and told him they’re going out for a night of brotherly night of bonding before Alec makes his way to Magnus’ loft, well, Alec was down. 

It only took a few drinks for both of their competitive spirits to shine through. After a few shots, Jace saw the dartboard in the back of Hunter’s Moon and smirked at Alec. 

“Bet you I’d beat you in darts,” Jace had said, and Alec just laughed, knowing that his brother just got a one way ticket to loserville. 

After five rounds and more alcohol, Jace was getting irritable, but he was nothing if not stubborn. However, Alec was feeling nice and buzzed, and kept entertaining Jace just for the hell of it. 

Alec shoots the five darts right into bullseye, and smirks smugly at Jace with a shrug, grabbing his vodka sunrise from the table they’ve occupied nearby. 

“How the fuck do you do that?” Jace asks, bewildered. In the beginning, his brother started out a lot better than he was now. Alec reckons the alcohol isn’t having a very positive effect on Jace’s focus and aim. 

“It’s all in the arm,” Alec says, leaning against a wall a few feet from the dartboard. There’s no way his brother can be trusted to even hit the board with the amount of alcohol in him, and Alec has already had one close call to getting an injury earlier that night. 

Jace grabs the darts and sends an unimpressed look at Alec, which only makes Alec’s smug smirk widen. 

After trying to aim the dart a few times but not actually throwing it, Jace lets it go, and it hits the very outer circle. 

“Fuck,” Jace mutters, readying himself again. He squints, trying to focus, and when he lets go of the dart, he accidentally steps forward, tripping over his own foot and sending the dart flying towards Alec, landing on the wall right by Alec’s left you. 

“You almost shot me!” Alec says, pointing an accusatory finger at Jace. Alec himself feels a little woozy on his feet, as he adds, “Again!” 

“But I didn’t and that’s all that matters,” Jace says, grimacing. He tries to get into position again, but Alec stops him.

“Nope, no,” Alec says with a shake of his head, “we’re done for the night.” 

Alec yanks the dart out of the wall and turns to Jace, opening up his palm with an expectant look. Jace pouts but puts the darts in Alec’s hand. Alec puts the darts back in the little box they were in and nods his head towards the door. 

They grab their drinks and finish them as they exit the bar. Alec shuts his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose as soon as he’s outside. 

“Shit, I shouldn’t have had vodka tonight,” he says. 

“At least you’re not tequila drunk,” Jace says, fiddling with his scarf, “because then all you do is wax poetic about Magnus and his hair and his hands and -”

“ _ I get it _ ,” Alec interrupts, shaking his head with a fond smile, zipping up his jacket. 

“You headed to Magnus’?” Jace asks, and Alec nods, checking his phone momentarily. 

“Yeah,” Alec says, “he should be done with his client by now.” 

Jace nods, and they’re silent for a moment. 

“This was nice,” Jace says. “Shit gets so crazy in the Institute we almost forget to let loose once in a while.” 

Alec laughs and nods in agreement. “Yeah,” he says. “Next time we should invite Izzy.”

“The Lightwood siblings having a night out - I dig it,” Jace says, his eyes a little glassy from the alcohol. 

“Get back safely,” Alec says as he starts walking in the other direction. 

“I’m a Shadowhunter, Alec, I think I can get my ass home in one piece,” Jace calls back. 

“You may be a Shadowhunter, but you’re a shit dart player,” Alec replies with a smirk. The last thing he sees before turning around is Jace’s middle finger in the air, and Alec can’t help but let out a laugh, taking a right turn to his boyfriend’s house. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [twitter](http://twitter.com/magnusbanes_) & [tumblr](http://magnusragnor.tumblr.com) if u wanna say hi!!


End file.
